Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!
|previous = Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing! |next = Leave Your Mark Thing! |image = Become a millionaire.PNG }} "Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!" is the twentieth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired January 23, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis The children are ready to redeem their rewards for a school achievement trip to the water park, but their "pootybucks" go missing. Summary CJ explains what Pootabucks are, how students can earn them, and what they can spend them on. The biggest prize to spend the money on is a trip to a water park with eight friends via limousine. Because it costs 5,000 Pootabucks, no student had managed to go on the trip yet, but CJ convinced eight of her friends to pool their money together so they would have a better chance earning enough to attend the water park. The students earn ten Pootabucks from Mr. Bored and realize they now had a total of 5,000. CJ goes to hide the money in a payphone located in an abandoned section of the courtyard. She finds the box containing her and her friends' money missing and is alarmed. She takes Fenwick and Crispo with her to tell Mr. Roberts. She knows she won't have time to make up 5,000 Pootabucks before the end of the day, which is the last day to claim the prize, so Roberts tells the three about how outstanding Alfred J. McSorely's hid a million dollars worth of Pootabucks somewhere on Pootatuck's campus. Fenwick and Crispo are intrigued, but Principal Hader comes by and tells them to not look for the treasure and go to class. When they leave, Hader tells Roberts to make sure no one found the million dollars because if someone claimed the prize, the budget for a new principal's office would be gone. Fenwick and Crispo want to look for the treasure, but CJ would rather find where her and her friends' 5,000 Pootabucks had disappeared to. Fenwick and Crispo go search for the treasure and CJ notices that Mindy and her friends had a lot of toys and supplies. She corners them and finds out Mindy had taken the Pootabucks because she was jealous she couldn't go on the trip. CJ rushes to make up the 100 dollars worth of Pootabucks Mindy had spent and succeeds while Fenwick and Crispo look for clues on Alfred J. McSorely's award. Because the air conditioner in the science room is broken, Slinko decides to hold class outside where it is cool. CJ hides her newly reclaimed Pootabucks in a vent in the empty science room. She then goes outside to join her science class, excited at the chance to go to the water park with her friends. A custodian tells the students that he had fixed the air conditioner, so they could go back inside. CJ questions him about hiding something in the vent, and all of her Pootabucks come shooting out of the vent, where multiple students start retrieving them for themselves. CJ realizes the only way to earn the 5,000 Pootabucks back before the end of the day is by helping Fenwick and Crispo look for the million dollar hidden treasure. She figures out that there is a clue hidden in Mr. Roberts's office, and the four of them look for it. She finds it taped to the underside of a cabinet and the clue leads them look at a Pootabuck. Before they can figure it out, Hader takes the Pootabuck and has construction workers dig on the field where she believed the treasure was hidden so no student could claim find, claim the prize, and ruin the new office budget. CJ notices that the treasure was actually not hidden on the field and that the next clue had something to do with Pooty's old shield, which Mr. Roberts thought had gotten thrown out. CJ shows him it had not and they find a crystal and another clue. They take the crystal from the shield and place it on the Pooty the Bear bear statue. At 2:55, the sun hits the crystal, which shines a ray of light onto the ground. The four begin digging in the spot and find Alfred's million Pootabucks. Fenwick and Crispo are excited and want to keep it all, but CJ thinks they could spend it all and take the whole seventh grade to the water park. Fenwick and Crispo reluctantly agree. Principal Hader finds out and is devastated. Hader, Roberts, and the entire seventh grade go to the water park and everyone enjoys it but Hader. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored 'Guest Cast' *Daran Norris as Pootatuck custodian *Christopher Neiman as Henry Slinko *Shyloh Oostwald as Patti Macabre *Laura Krystine as Lori Loudly *Gianni DeCenzo as Arthur Pickwickle *Gerdan Miguel Burton as Mark Chernoff *Mackenzie Brooke Smith as Martha St. Reynolds *Jacob Melton as Blake Montgomery *Jameel Shivji as Stanley Sidekick Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in April 2015. *Sir Soaky's Typhoon Splash City Water Park Lagoon is a business that exists in this universe. *It is revealed that Jack Roberts attended Pootatuck Middle School. He had to have attended some time after 1982, as he mentioned he spent his years looking for the rumored one million Pootabucks left by Alfred J. McSorely, who attended Pootatuck in 1982. *There is a Pooty the Pootatuck Bear bear statue. *The previous Pootatuck principal is mentioned. *The "cash" sound from Big Time Rush plays when CJ receives the Pootabucks from Roberts. Also the "fancy" theme from said show plays when the students celebrate finding the buried cash. Continuity *Mr. Bored is seen reading the Icelandic history book that had a small feature in "Stay Up All Night Thing!" *Hader and Roberts debate over the definition of administration and principal office like in the pilot. Errors *When CJ discovers her Pootabucks box is missing, she opens the payphone with her right hand, but the hand that is shown opening the payphone is a left hand. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes